


Rule with me

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Evil Jon wanting Damian all for himself, I am not even sorry for this lol, M/M, Minor Character Death, blowjob, good Batman and good Damian, i suck at tags! im sorry for that tho, not really injustice but more like evil Superman and Jonathan, this was the best excuse to write evil Jon, villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: Jonathan is just about to turn 18. his father wants him to come with him and conquer his first planet with him. Jonathan is annoyed at his fathers constant "rule the world" talk... so he decided to celebrate his birthday with someone special.A sleeping beauty in his huge bedroom.
Relationships: Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103
Collections: BottomDamianWayneWeek2020





	Rule with me

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of the bottom Damian week!!  
> Villain AU!  
> WOHOO!  
> the perfect excuse to write evil Jon fucking Damian  
> cough! yep!!  
> good excuse!!  
> i love Evil Jonathan...AU! give me all the evil Jon fics!! there isn't many around and im sad lol
> 
> no beta.... sorry ;;;

Jonathan yawned, looking at his father’s trophies if that’s what you can call all those collected objects from your fallen enemies, as he walked right past them in the long hall he has ever seen in his life. he hated how his father always made everything ‘extra’ just to give someone a good show of how powerful and seriously insane he was.

The young boy didn’t even care about anything his father did, most of his conquer was already spreading to other universe and planets since planet earth was under his domain already, making him absent most of the time from his post here. 

Jonathan crossed his arms, red hood over his head as he looked over at the huge “B” in a glass case, showing the bat signal he ripped from the roof of Gotham many years ago and placed it in a special place for him to admire every time he walked past this halls.

Annoying!

Everything was so annoying to him.

Conquering galaxies… destroying thousands and thousands of people just to get the satisfaction of them admiring how powerful you are and call you a rule when underneath it all they just mocked you and hated you.

So be it. he always thought the weak should fear the strong, and if proving that he is strong and slaying all superheroes was a way to prove it, so be it. but Jonathan still didn’t care much for that.

He didn’t even care when his father said he will bring him back the things he craved the most. His mother. 

Sure he wanted to meet his mother, the one who gave birth to him and perished in the line of battle many years ago, but thanks to the Al Ghul family and Batman the Lazarus pit was destroyed and with that any chance to see his wife and mother of his child again. That drove Superman to madness, but apart from that the way humans behaved most times was just boiling inside, making his anger sink deeper and his hate even further.

The young boy took a stop in front of a huge metal door observing the security around it, two guards looking down at him and bowing before opening the door. Jonathan stepped in and the door closed behind him. There in the middle of the room, in front of so many monitors, there was a huge round table, eleven chairs, and one man standing right in the middle. His father!

He was talking to someone on the screen but as soon as the person on screen noticed Jonathan they paused and waited for Superman to acknowledge his son’s appearance.  
Superman turned and looked over at Jon, eyes fixed on the boy behind him now.

“Ah, Jonathan, I was hoping you’d come” he spoke then looked over at the boy better, scanning him from head to toe. “How many times have I told you, wear something appealing and get that hideous hood off of your head, you look ridiculous”

Sure, he knew his father would say that he knew he hated those clothes; nothing compared the Superman’s uniform. Jon only wore a black uniform with a white striped and a red S on his chest, a red hood that covered his head and shoulder ending up in a cape. Sure he knew his father hated the hood most of it all, but maybe he just wanted to wear the hood. Maybe that was the whole point of it.

“I'm sorry father! I will try to wear something more fitting for an overlord like you next time” that was sarcasm, not that Superman wasn’t aware of, he just brushed it off and turned around looking at the person on screen.

“I have important things to discuss with my son, I will talk to you later about our next mission,” he said before turning once again towards his son, while the other interrupted their video chat.

“what do you need from me father?” Jonathan asked once again looking less annoyed jut more in a hurry.

“you are about to turn 18 sons,” he said walking past the table and close to Jonathan, patting his shoulder. “ I wanted your birthday to be special” he smirked back at him noticing Jonathan wasn’t amused.

“like what? A kingdom to conquer?” he said, mostly sarcastically.

“exactly! I'm leaving tomorrow for a new mission and you will come with me. I want you to engage in this and conquer your first planet. Won’t it be fun? A fun way to celebrate your 18th birthday”

“I am not that interested father, conquers are your specialties, I think I lack…”

He didn’t care about any of that it was just a waste of time, now father wanted him to participate too? How not amusing.

“nonsense, once you get the hang of it, trust me, you won’t stop” he removed his hand away from his shoulder and placed them both behind his back. “hopefully…if my research is correct I will have the location of the Lazarus pit in no time”

“isn’t that … like in another timeline father? The pit itself is gone from this world but it still doesn’t belong here anymore, you should travel million of…”

“yes...i know! And thanks to all the help we got around it we can finally fix my machine..” he stopped “the one…the Bat destroyed …”

He gritted his teeth. Batman was a touchy subject for him. touchy. Ever since he destroyed the machine that could travel in time and thru multiple universes Superman has made it his own goal to fix it and destroy the Batman in that universe, as in any other as well.

“yea… well…” Jonathan looked down, quite unamused at everything spoken right now “can I just leave and go to my room now?”

“but of course!” Superman said and walked past him turning his back on him “have you’re fun! You’ve earned it” he grinned at that before returning to his work. 

Jonathan left the room walking in the long hallway away to reach the only place he liked spending time in.

He didn’t care about conquer. He didn’t care about his birthday nor the pit. These were all stupid things he didn’t bother waking up to.

So what if the pit could help them? He is the son of Superman, he will never need it. and who cares if he brings his mother back? He never knew her? Would he… after 18 years even care of knowing her?

It was all trivial to him. he didn’t care, he didn’t bother. The only thing he truly cared about was in his room.

….

The sleeping beauty in his bedroom right now.

*

Damian tried to open his eyes feeling heavy as he breathed had, something pressed against his chest? No… nothing was on him, nor near him. Then what could it be? It was like someone was crushing him with his whole strength. When he moved he noticed something jingling next to him, he lifted his head and noticed a chain on his right wrist. He was chained to a bed… or it seemed like a bed.

It was soft and he could feel the pillows and mattress underneath him, when he moved he wasn’t feeling anything hard so it must have been someone’s bed.  
But who….?

Suddenly the door opened and Damian, even if feeling a slight pain in his chest, tried to push himself up and sit, noticing a familiar face appear.

“oh good, you’re awake!” Jonathan laughed and walked in the room, full of confidence as Damian backed away on the bed pushing his body backward. He hit the head of the bed and noticed there was no way out. He was chained to the bed and now he even remembers. He knew why he felt that huge pain in his chest. It was because of him….

“Are you feeling alright love?” Jonathan said stepping closer to the bed, Damian pulled his feet up pressing them to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

“y…you! You did this! You chained me…you hit me…”

He was on the verge of tears as the sudden realization that his past lover did to him. how could he ever do this to him? after everything?

“I'm sorry.. you know would never have hurt you if I didn’t have to. but you weren’t listening… and I just wanted you to come with me….” He said not sitting on the bed, hand reaching out to pat Damian’s knee, but found himself kicked in the chin with one of Damian’s feet.

This didn’t even startle Jonathan as he just moved away and brushed over his chin with his hand. He knew Damian had a temper, even if usually it wasn’t this aggressive, and he might have predicted him acting like this so he would just let it slide this time.

“Damian…”

“no!! listen t to me!! You have to let me go!” Damian demanded. It was an order but Jonathan only rolled his eyes. As if that was easy

“It's not simple Damian. If I do… my father will surely find you and when he does… you don’t be back in my bedroom… that’s for sure” he said pushing his body upwards again this time cupping Damian’s chin. 

“I asked my father to let you stay here because of our past. Our love… and everything you mean to me. He let you live because I wanted it. don’t ruin this Damian… my love” he kissed the boy that didn’t move at first.

Damian didn’t want to move, he was just too shocked by everything Jonathan was saying right now

“w…where is my father?” he asked shaking after Jonathan broke the kiss 

“I don’t know… father said he is still alive but I didn’t hear from him in a while. He doesn’t mention him…I assume he is hiding somewhere”

Damian’s eyes grew wider at that but his body relaxed knowing what Jonathan just said it meant Bruce was alive… probably. He hoped for the best. 

“don’t worry my love” Jonathan brushed his hair away and leaned in for a kiss, only to find Damian moving away so Jonathan kissed his cheek instead. 

“you will…realize this is for the best,” he said whispering to his ear. Damian wasn’t aware of the situation he is in. not at all.

Tomorrow his father will take him to another planet and who knows when they will see each other. He couldn’t allow that.

“Damian…” once again, Jonathan’s hand reached for Damian’s hair pulling hit behind his ear, whispering. “I will leave tomorrow…”

“w…what?” Damian wasn’t sure if he heard right.

“father wants to take me…to another of his conquer plans. Since I am turning 18 in an hour… he thinks this would help me be a man! Make me stronger. Be something he wants me to be…” he looked at Damian’s eyes “do you want me…to be like that?” those words were barely a whisper

“n..no,” he said shivering and blushing slightly. Jonathan was always nice to him. his touches were so gentle and soft that never would Damian think of his lover to hurt him or worse. Or so he wanted to believe. He knew Jonathan…but he also knew Superman.

“I want…” his grip got a bit harder on Daman’s chin pulling it up to meet his eyes “…you to join me…. We can do this together,” he said perking at Damian’s lips, trying to get a bit of contact “want to rule…with you by my side. You and only you!”

Another whisper, but Damian heard him. how could he say no to those words? Jonathan was his… and he wanted him so much. Not like Bruce or anyone else cared. They probably didn’t even look for him outside of Gotham. Jonathan on another hand.. was here. He will always be here. Right?

“Jon…” those words spilled over his lips making Jonathan sink his lips to his sealing the kiss. It was so warm, so loving, and so pure.

“please…!” he said barely moving an inch from his lips. “say yes! And we could take over.. even over my father. Rule over this kingdom. Do what we want and create a world we want. Help me” he smirked into the kiss before smashing their lip together.

“what do you say my love?” he smiled, Damian doing the same before finally uttering a quiet “yes” and melting into the kiss.

*

Damian was taken by surprise as Jonathan listed his legs up over his shoulder as he leaned down and took him completely into his mouth. must be because Damian wasn't used to this treatment, he never knew how much lust he could feel when Jonathan moved his mouth up and down, hand gripping the base of his cock, the small space he could grab with his fist, while his mouth did the rest. 

he bobbed his head up and down making Damian moan in excitement, hand gripping the first thing he could, Jonathan's hair, and pulled hard.

"J...Jon..." he whispered as Jonathan moaned while swallowing the whole length feeling it bump in the back of his throat. Knowing Damian was enjoying this just as much as he was made the young Lord smirk and groan louder as those small sounds made Damian wriggle and throw his head back hitting the pillows behind him. he trusted his hips forward wanting, craving, more friction but Jonathan help his legs down making it hard for Damian to do anything. he finally snapped once Jon used his tongue, pushing his body upwards and pressing Jonathan's head down on his shaft. Jonathan swallowed as much as he could before choking a bit at Damian's strong push, leaning on his elbows to steady himself.

"J...Jon..w..wait...Jonathan.." Damian was blushing mad now, knowing if Jonathan kept sucking him off he will surely cum soon.

Jonathan moved up as Damian moaned and lifted his head releasing the boy's cock with a loud 'pop' swallowing a bit of the precum as he gulped it down, licking his lips afterward.  
Damian covered his face with his hands wanting to hide from the embarrassment but Jonathan pushed it away and moved up, leaning into Damian to cup his chin and kiss those lips once again.

"never... hide from me those beautiful eyes," he said kissing his lips again "those soft lips" another kiss "and those puffy cheeks," he said smirking while leaving butterfly kisses all over Damian's face, chin, nose, and forehead.

"J...Jon... yo...you" the boy's voice was low, shivering every time Jonathan spoke to him. his lover was always so carrying towards him, gentle and sweet, yet his sadistic side, the side he usually didn’t show unless on the battlefield was something Damian was mostly afraid of.

he knew he was influenced a lot by his father, and that thought scared him. Jonathan was capable of anything since his father raised him to have no mercy especially when he wanted something badly. 

right now Jonathan wanted Damian the most, everything else is trivial.

"lean down love... let me prepare you," he said tapping Damian's naked chest gently his shirt already on the ground same as his pants.

Damian did as he was told and leaned down on the mattress relaxing on his elbows when Jonathan moved lower kissing his belly button and biting on the sensitive skin. Damian arched his back and moaned louder before Jonathan moved again, raising his legs on his shoulders again. He licked his fingers in front of him and smirking when he noticed Damian’s blushing face.

“Are you ready love?” he chuckled while he licks the digit one by one moving them down as he was done.

Damian only let a loud moan as he trembled with excitement making Jon push the first finger it. It was indeed different... it's been a while since he had anything inside him and even if Jon was being gentle with him right now, it was still hard to relax.

The only person Damian ever slept with was Jonathan, and the young Lord knew that making his pride go even wilder than it already was. knowing Damian was his and only his made him prideful and possessive. Nobody was allowed to touch Damian and if they did, Jonathan would make sure they never did it again.  
“J...Jon?” Damian groaned bucking his hips up and pressing his legs over Jonathan’s head making the young Lord smirk and push the digit further in. he loved the control he had over the young boy and the way he was making him feel.

“j..just.. ah…” Damian pushed his head back and closed his eyes feeling the digit get deeper, even more, curious as Jonathan added a second one, spreading him open.

“you look so good like this..” Jon smirked looking rather amused at the way Damian’s body reacted. It was incredibly gorgeous to see Damian wriggle like that, he knew how good he felt, his expression was showing it and the blush on his cheeks was even more proof.

He slowly pushed the digits inside scissoring his thumb moving up to fondle his balls. That made Damian spasm pressing his legs ever harder against Jonathan’s head. 

“patience love! We don’t want you hurt” he chuckled, making sure to push his fingers harder and faster inside. With his other free hand, Jonathan stroked his cock making sure to move his hand lazily and slowly earning annoying groans from Damian. He wanted more…and he wanted it faster. Everything felt so good yet Jonathan was just taking his time and that made him restless. he loved all the small attention he was paying to him but right now Damian wanted something rougher. He needed Jonathan to be pushy and bossy, to make him scream in pleasure and to make him feel wanted.

“J..on.. ple..ah..nnh.. please.. c..come on…” once again Damian squeezed his legs, fists clenching on the sheets and knuckles turning white.

“ok!! Ok, I get it!” his hand moved away from Damian’s cock brushing the tip a bit, precum already leaking. It was a sight to see.

Jonathan had already prepared for this occasion ever since he knew his father spotted Damian and he went out to search for him before he could change his location once again.  
Damian didn’t want to be found and even the Al Ghul didn’t know where he was hiding. Oh, how many days was he searching for his lover, pressuring everyone to reveal where the boy was just moments before and where he went next.

It was a satisfaction to finally locate his lower in a small island far away from human society. That’s why it was so easy to locate his heartbeat. Damian just didn’t think about that and went pale as soon as he saw Jonathan appear in front of him.

“nnh..Jon?” Damian’s voice snapped Jonathan out of his daze and realized the boy was wriggling underneath him impatient already. Jonathan was neglecting him now and that wasn’t sitting well with Damian.

“Sorry, my love! I was remembering something…” he said chuckling finally grabbing the bottle of lube from the nightstand and pressing the lit open. “I hope you’re ready love” whispering Jonathan poured a bit amount of lube on his cock and stroked himself a few times making sure the lube was covering everything including his fingers. He pushed the digits back inside listening to those sweet whimpers Damian was making all the while spreading lube inside the boy

Damian spread his legs wider making sure Jonathan was comfortable settled between his legs and grinned to himself when he saw Jonathan adjust his cock over his entrance.  
It was indeed a long time since he had Jonathan inside. Would he be gentle like he used to? would he be rough?

Damian wanted it to be fast and rough but of course, it all depended on Jonathan’s mood. He was the one in command right now even if Damian always loved to play spoiled and get his way most time, now was not that time. Now it was the time to let Jonathan handle him the best and wildest way he could and Damian would still love it.

Once Jonathan pushed inside he felt completely overwhelmed and sensitive. His whole body tensed at the sudden intrusion, forgetting already how big Jonathan was.

“G...God’s…J...Jon..ah..nh..” he pushed his body up and head back down hitting the pillow's eyes wide open. “ah…s..slow.. anh.. just a bit,” he said between moans all the while Jonathan was pushing in, inch by inch, eyes closed and feeling an incredibly warm and sensual feeling.

“Rao… D..Dami..you feel so good!! ah…” he bent down over Damian’s body and kissed his lips, biting a bit on the bottom lip before speaking again “so tight…nhh..for me..” he smirked again pulling away from Damian and pressing his body on top, making sure his cock slide inside, even more, Damian moaning as he did.

“G…Goood’s !!! J..Jon..aahh thhaan!!” he cried out as Jonathan stretched him open, muscles clenching over his cock feeling every nerve inside him pulse and vibrate.

Jonathan’s hips snapped and pressed inside, staying still as he adjusted over Damian and groaned at the sight in front of him.

Damian was crying now, tears at the corner of his eyes, drool over his lips and chin, and hands gripping the blanket, hard, making his knuckles turn white. His legs were spread on each side of Jonathan’s hips legs pushing against the mattress. 

“I..Im..nnh…n..need to adjust.. ah…” 

“yea… I know.. try to relax love..!! breath” he said chuckling Damian groaning as he did. Jonathan was always trying to be funny even in situations like this. And that surely didn’t make Damian laugh.

Once the young Robin finally managed to catch his breath and relax he nudged Jonathan to finally move as he obeyed immediately and moved again. He pulled out and then snapped forward pushing in making Damian jolt in surprise.

The only thing that could be heard in the room were loud moans, skin slapping against skin, and Damian’s cursing. 

Jon pulled Damian’s leg up and wrapped it around his waist thrusting in hard and strong, just as Damian thought he would. The pain finally faded away making room for Damian’s full arousal and lust as he begged Jonathan to go faster and harder inside him.

Jonathan was always happy to obey everything Damian wanted and now he was finally getting what he wanted. Damian’s body and soul.

“mine… all ..ng mine.. Damian…” 

“y…yea…y..yours… nng…Jon...Jonat…ahn…” his mind was going blank, feeling his body on fire every nerve pulsing. It was like an electric jolt “nh..ah b..beloved !! yes… yes!!!” he leaned on the side and spreading his legs even wider as Jonathan kept pushing inside. It was all too much for Damian he felt his climax coming.

“c..close… ah Jon..I'm… nnhg so close” Damian wriggled underneath Jonathan that just pulled him closed to him drilling himself further into the boy. He kept his legs steady as he finally trusted inside as his climax was closing in.

“yea…s..same love! take it.. ahn…nh..take it all” before Damian could even reply Jonathan’s hand reached down to stroke his cock and make him cry out, feeling incredibly good back and front made Damian cum immediately.

Jonathan came right after with a loud grunt as he spilled inside him and stilled his movements. Finally, he reached his release as Damian took everything in leaning down on the bed mouth wide open.

He was breathing hard feeling the afterglow of his orgasm while Jonathan pulled out, cum spilling out on the bed and Damian’s legs.  
They both stayed quiet for a while, Damian rolling on the bed, feeling full and Jonathan just laying there close to Damian. He turned around and looked at the boy smiling gently.  
“How are you feeling?” he patted Damian’s head gently.

“sore…” Damian laughed and rolled over on the side touching Jonathan’s leg. He curled up, legs pressing against his chest “but I have to thank you for that?” 

Jonathan kept caressing his head gently, fingers tangling into his curls as he looked over at his lover. The way Damian’s eyes were slowly closing showed how much he was sleepy.  
“Oh…Jonathan?” he finally spoke after a bit before looking over at Jonathan.

“yes?”

“happy birthday…” he smiled back kissing Jon’s other hand. The young Lord looked confused at him before turning around and noticing it was already past midnight. It was his 18th birthday... 

“thank you…my love” once again he smiled and leaned down to press a kiss on top of Damian’s lips. Both of them kissed for a while and cuddled as Jonathan finally moved under the blankets with Damian to snuggle some more.

*

Jonathan got dressed and turned around looking over Damian that was doing the same. He got a new change of clothes, something more fitting a Lord like Jonathan. Lord Superman got his clothes all ready for him to wear. He was wearing a black and green suit similar to the one he had in the Al Ghul household. 

“what?” Damian asked as he noticed Jonathan’s stare on him. He didn’t realize he was staring back at him so much. He loved Damian’s firm body… it was indeed muscular but not as much as his, and Jonathan was indeed in love with it, strong arms and legs yet firm and slim body.

“Nothing,” he said almost whispering. He didn’t want to leave… he just wanted to stay with Damian and cuddle all day. he didn’t want to conquer other planets with his dad. It was just bothersome. Damian was his priority and he would make it happen. One day he and Damian would rule over and do things the way they want. His father won’t interfere… as long as he surpasses him.

Maybe the planet he conquers will be similar to earth and Jonathan and Damian could live there.. make it their new home and just stay away from everyone and everything bothersome.

Yes… that was something Jonathan would like.

“Let's go…” he said looking again at Damian and surpassing him. he reached for the door but it opened before he could do it himself, his father standing there firm as steel.

“son!! Happy birthday…” he said smiling back at him. he went to greet him before anyone else but then he noticed Damian in the corner. The boy shivered as the cold gaze of the overlord reached him. it felt indeed different than what Jonathan used to look at him.

Jonathan had a warm and loving gaze, reassuring, and protective… unlike Lord Superman. 

“I see you’re here too.. still”

“Father!” Jonathan’s voice interrupted him “don’t look at Damian like that,” he said turning his gaze o Damian then on his father again “he is my fiancé and you won’t talk like that to him, again…”

He tried to keep himself from punching his father for one of the rare times he truly wanted to. who was he to speak to his love like that? it's not like he didn’t know how he felt about him. he knew exactly his feelings

“oh son… how you will fall.. because of those silly feelings” he smirked back once again paying a small gaze upon Damian and then at his son. “no matter! no need to discuss this! We need to go. Hurry up… the ship is ready” he said leaving the room, Jonathan following and Damian right behind him. 

Damian didn’t speak, not with Lord Superman here close to him. he wanted to speak to Jonathan alone but not now. it wasn’t the time yet.

“love?” Jonathan noticed how quiet Damian was and got concerned over it. was it because of his father? Did he upset him so much?

“y..yes?”

“I worry for you…” he stopped and brushed his thumb over Damian’s cheeks gently the boy leaning into the touch blushing slightly.

“no need to worry... I'm just thinking. You don’t have to be concerned…” he tried to reassure Jonathan over this and after a while he finally did.

His father was pressuring him into going as soon as possible and even if Jonathan didn’t want to he just had to. for now….

He kissed Damian on the lips and pulled him closer to him making sure all the people in the room witnessed this. Damian was his and his alone, nobody was to touch him in any way,, same went for his father.

“I will return soon my love. I will miss you”

Damian blushed and nodded. He felt the same even if all those stares were making him feel uncomfortable a bit he still bit his lips and agreed to kiss Jonathan back.  
Once Jonathan was on board and the order to protect Damian at all cost was given he finally parted leaving Damian all alone. Some of the servants asked him to follow them into his new room and just as much as he didn’t want to he still obeyed the order. He had to lay low for now.. just for now.

Once he got in his room he removed the cape and threw it on the bed, a large bed and just a few furniture around, nothing making him feel like home.. of course, why would it?  
He turned around and looked a bit trying to figure out if he was being monitored but Jonathan didn’t let them put cameras in his room. and it seemed like nobody was listening. He finally removed his shirt and touched his ear once he sat on the bed.

“yea…” he whispered “I understand.. don’t worry…” his voice barely a whimper “I will wait… don’t worry! It will just take some time… father!”


End file.
